How Can We Get Past This
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are in love, but Gale loves Katniss as well. When he finds out that Katniss chose Peeta, he gets angry and Katniss suffers. Can Peeta and Katniss overthrow the multiple road blocks Gale throws at them, or will an unexpected twist ruin there relationship. Rated M for events and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this story does deal with a rape, just making sure that you guys know that because not all people are comfortable with the subject and I don't want people getting upset. But if you are, please continue reading! Now here's chapter 1 of How Can We Get Past This!**

Katniss's POV

Gale pins me down on the cold hard floor and kisses me viciously. Tears stream down my face and they don't stop. Gale's large body crushes me and enables me to move.

"Stop it please, Gale stop."

"Stop it, Gale stop it," he repeats in a mocking tone. "You killed me by picking Peeta, he's a jerk, but you're too dumb to realize it. He's using you, I think you've known that since the beginning, but that didn't stop you, did it. We were best friends, but I've always wanted to be more than that and you know it. But you led me on and pick lover boy Peeta. Well Katniss I'm going to have you one way or another, it's your choice."

"Gale I love Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Save it Katniss," he spits my name and kisses me even more. I cry harder, and try to scream out for help, but it's useless. Nobody is going to save me now. He starts to remove my shirt and I desperately try to escape his grip, but he won't let me go. Finally I just stop trying and pray that this will be over soon.

**A week later**

"Katniss," I hear Peeta call. I've been avoiding him all week, because I feel like I've done something wrong. I hate Gale, he is a terrible person. My mother and Prim are scared to death about me, I haven't left my room and I refuse to eat. I know that they have heard me crying, and the fact that I won't talk to them doesn't help. They probably asked Peeta to come to see if I would talk to him, but he's the reason for my tears. Well partially the reason. He walks through the door with a scared look on his face. I know I must be worrying him but I can't help it, and I burst out in tears. I'm too weak to control my emotions. Peeta comes running to my side, and try's to comfort me. He starts to pull me in to a cuddle but when his arm touches my waist I jump; his face dulls and I just cry like a baby. I want to rewind my life and make sure that moment never happened, but I can't. I find enough strength to suck up my tears, and just stare at Peeta. I open my mouth, but no words come out. Peeta needs to think that I'm fine; he can't know what Gale did. "Katniss are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah," it comes out more like a whisper than a convincing response, but I can tell Peeta is happy that I'm actually speaking so he probably isn't going to argue. He smiles brightly, so I turn on one as well.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. I nod my head yes, they told him I haven't been eating, so he won't take no for an answer. He leaves the room to get food; when he closes the door of my room I feel a tear slide down my cheek. Stop it! I tell myself over and over again as more tears start to fall. Finally it stops and I wipe them all away as fast as I can, not wanting Peeta to see me upset. A few minutes pass before Peeta reenters my bedroom, this time carrying a small tray. I smile at his generosity. Most guys wouldn't be wasting there time on a psycho girl like myself. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me, but at the end of the day that doesn't matter, because I love Peeta and he loves me.

**Time skip… a few hours later**

Prim has been pounding me with questions for over an hour, she's trying to not talk about the last couple of days, not wanting to upset me but she's failing miserably. I can't tell Prim what really happened, because she's close to Gale's sister and I don't want it to be awkward for her to be near him. So instead I tell her that I've just been sick, and that I was extra moody, because I'm on my period. I told Peeta the same thing, well minus the period part. I can tell that answer satisfied her because she hasn't asked why I've been a wreck this week, but she has asked every other question possible. I try to stay calm, but it's getting really irritating.

"So what happened with Peeta this afternoon?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," I say, but she doesn't look convinced. "Prim, I swear nothing happened."

"Okay then," she says in a sing song tone. I smile at her attempt of an interrogation. I know that she really likes Peeta, and she's convinced he's going to propose to me any day now. "Have there been any signs of an engagement yet," she questions excitedly. I roll my eyes, not bothering to give her an answer. I wonder if she's right though, what if Peeta proposed? I love him and I would love to call him my husband, but how do I marry him without telling him what happened. I can't lie to him for the rest of my life. I try to shake the thought, but it keeps popping up.

"Prim, what's going to happen if he does ask me to marry him?"

"Well, you answer him," she says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and wait for the real answer. "If you say no then I don't know, but if you say yes then you get engaged." I know that I think somewhat annoyed.

"Prim I mean what happens if we get married, I can't imagine not living here with you and mother."

"Honestly Katniss, I have no idea." She replies sounding defeated.

"Well thanks anyway," I say as she exits the room leaving me all alone. I start to hear noises, and I get a little scared. I tell myself that it's just the wind, it's just the wind, but I hear a knock on my window and I scream. Prim rushes back in,

"Katniss what's wrong." I tell her about how some one is outside my window, and she calms me down. "Katniss there's nobody out there." I tell her that I heard someone knock on the window. I don't believe her, so to get me to shut up she walks over, unlocks it, opens the window, and sticks her head out. Seconds later she emerges telling me that nobody is there. I start to hear noises once more, but Prim convinces me otherwise, though my eyes stay glued to the window. Suddenly I see a hand emerge and I lose it. Soon the hand becomes an arm, then another arm, next a leg, then the other, and ends with a blonde haired head. "It's just Peeta," Prim says smiling, before leaving us alone.

"Hey," I say happy that it isn't Gale coming to torture me.

"Hey, Katniss," he says smiling. "Sorry if I scared you, Prim said it would be cute if I crawled through your window." I'm going to kill Prim later, I think silently. "Anyway Katniss, I love you so much which is why I would be honored if you would be my wife." My jaw drops as I watch him get down on one knee, and pull out a diamond ring. "Katniss, will you marry me."

"Of course," I squeal excitedly. He places the ring on my finger and I grin ecstatically. He embraces me in a hug and kisses me passionately. Suddenly I start to feel scared memories from the other night start to cloud my head and I start to feel sick and dizzy, and the world starts to spin. I don't know what's reality and what is memories, the two become intertwined. "Stop it," I whisper to the air, "Gale stop it!"

**A/N So I'm going to end it here, sorry but I love cliffhangers with a passion. So please review, (The more reviews the more motivated I get to write the next chapter.) Thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, So this is like my favorite story right now and I really wanted to get chapter 2 up. So here it is. Oh um this chapter starts about 5 days laterish. Enjoy****!**

Katniss's POV

I wake up with a pounding headache, and everything's a blur. I can't remember anything that happened until I see the diamond ring on my finger. Peeta, I think. I said Gale's name when I was kissing him. Though I don't know if he heard me, or if he had understood what I said, but kissing him, it just brought back too many hard memories of that terrible night. I sigh, and watch as the tears start to slide down my face. When I look up, I realize my surroundings, I'm not all alone in my messy bedroom anymore, the room is painted bright blue, like Peeta's eyes, and there's a blue and white striped cloth separating the room in half. I look over to my side to see Prim's smiling face.

"You're awake! Thank god you're alive!" she exclaims excitedly. I look at her very confused,

"Wait what do you mean thank god I'm alive. Prim how long have I been out?"

"It's been five days." I stare at her blankly, how could I be out for that long? "I just have one question," she starts, and I know it's coming. "What happened between you and Peeta? He's been devastated all week, and he hasn't come to see you yet. "I hold out my finger, and she squeals ecstatically. " Awe he proposed! I told you that it was coming. Wait that doesn't explain anything, actually it confuses me even more." I had ultimantly thought, or at least hoped, that the ring would distract her, at least for a while, but I guess not.

"Prim, there was something bad that happened about 2 weeks ago, and I really don't want to get into it, but right after Peeta proposed he kissed me, and I started feeling really dizzy and the memories of that other night clouded my head and I didn't know what was really happening, and I said something that got him pretty upset."

"Katniss what could you have said to get him that upset, that he wouldn't visit you when we all thought you were dying!" I take a deep breath before answering her, dreading the fact that now I'm going to have to tell her the entire story.

"I said, stop it, but instead of saying Peeta, I said Gale." Her eyes are now practically bulgeing out her head.

"Katniss did you cheat on Peeta with Gale?" My body starts shaking and the tears start to once again, stream down my face, but I shake my head no. She looks puzzled, but then her eyes widen when she thinks of another solution. "Oh my gosh, did Gale..." I nod my head and she looks scared. "Are you okay, like did he you hurt at all or…"

"Prim I'm fine, well kind of fine." She nods understandably.

"You do realize that you are going to have to tell Peeta."

"Prim no! I love him, and this will hurt him, I can't tell him." She shakes her head,

"Katniss you have to tell him, you don't have a choice, he's not going to get mad at you for Gale being an asshole." In my opinion asshole is an understatement to describe Gale, but the way Prim describes him doesn't really matter at the moment.

"I won't Prim, I'm sorry but I can't do it."

"Well if you won't tell Peeta what really happened then I will." I gulp; I can't believe Prim of all people would turn on me, especially at a time like this. I try to compromise with her, but her mind has already been made up.

"Why do you want me to tell him so bad, he doesn't ever need to find out?"

"Katniss do you even hear yourself, your making it seem like you were the one who did something wrong. It's not like you can't control Gale's actions, but do you know what you can control, your own life. Don't let that one incident ruin your relationship. I know that you are madly in love with Peeta, and trust me he feels the same way, but right now he thinks that you cheated on him with Gale. If you don't tell him, then you'll never get him back." As much as it pains me to say it, she's right, I can't let this one thing ruin the rest of my life.

"Thanks Prim, I really needed that." She smiles warmly,

"Um Katniss there's one other reason that you have to tell him. I raise my eyebrow questionably, and flop my legs offthe bed and start to stand up. I almost immediately fall. I'm so weak right now, but I won't let it stop me.

"What is it?" She looks at me, and I can see that she's really scared of my reaction. I steady myself, and repeat myself, though this time more assertively. "Prim, what is it?"

"Katniss you're um," She takes a deep breath before continuing. "You're pregnant."

**A/N Gotta luv cliffhangers, actually you don't but I do! Sooooo how'd you like it? Okay so I know that it takes a little more than two weeks to know that you're pregnant but I had to make it now so let's all pretend that they have super fast technology to know that Katniss is pregnant, k. Please review with possible reactions for Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. Also please check out some of other stories! Thanx! (The more reviews the faster I get off my butt and write)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, I was going to wait until later to write this chapter, but I want to procrastinate as much as I can with my other stories so here's chapter 3.**

Katniss's POV

"I'm what, I scream at the top of my lungs. I can't be pregnant, especially with Gale's child. I love Peeta, and we might have been able to get past the fact that gale raped me, but how will he be able to look at me while I'm carrying a baby that isn't his." I feel bad for taking all of my anger out at Prim, but I can't really help it. "Prim, what's Peeta going to think. What's Gale going to think when he finds out I'm having his baby." Now the tears start to drip down my face yet again.

"So I'm going to guess that you didn't have your period last week." I laugh at her attempt to cheer me up, it's not working but I appreciate her trying. "Katniss, we are going to go tell Peeta, he has to know." She's right, so I take a deep breathe, nod my head to answer, and pick myself up ready to go tell Peeta.

Prim and I walk to Peeta's house, but we are told that he has already started his shift at the bakery. As we walk toward the bakery, I hear hushed whisper, spreading throughout the streets. I personally only heard one conversation, between two of my old classmates.

"I hear that she cheated on Peeta, with that loser Gale." One girl says.

"Yeah and that she left Peeta heart broken, poor guy. That's why you don't date people from the seam; all they do is cause trouble." My jaw tightens and my hand starts to form a fist, when Prim starts to whisper in my ear,

"Katniss don't listen to them, you know that's not what happened, so don't let them bring you down." I smile at Prim, she always knows what to say, to make me feel better. Finally after what seems like forever, we make it to the bakery. When I start to grasp the handle I realize that I can't do it.

"Prim I'm sorry, I thought that I could go through with this but I can't."

"You're Katniss Everdeen; you've survived the Hunger Games twice, and saved the entire world from President Snow, and you can't save your relationship. That isn't the Katniss I know." I sigh and open the door to the bakery. I walk over to the register, and ask Peeta if I can talk. I can see that he doesn't want to, but he's not going to reject me. We walk over to the staircase at the back of the room, and climb down to the basement. When we down, I start to get freaked out, this being the place that Gale had raped me, and I start shaking. Peeta puts his arm around my shoulder, and it immediately comforts me. I smile, but he's not. He's waiting for an explanation, and now I have to give it to him, Prim walks down the stairs and she puts her hand on her hip, waiting for me to talk.

"Okay well first of all I swear that I didn't cheat on you with Gale, contrary to what everyone else is saying."

"Then stop the huge explanation and get to the point." I have never heard him this annoyed, but I want him to not hate me so I start to tell him what happened that.

**Exclamation in flashback mode…..**

_I walk down the stairs hoping to see Peeta, because we had a date that night. I look around and I find a note taped to a small table. _

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm unable to make our date tonight. Please understand that I would much rather be with you, but my family is going away, and I said I would go with. _

_Love you,_

_Peeta _

_I sat down in the cellar waiting, even though I knew nobody was going to come, well I had thought I was alone. Gale walks down the step, and greets me cockily. He keeps trying to start a conversation, but I block him out. I can't put up with him at the moment, he's just annoying me, so I try to get him to leave. I tell him that I'm not feeling good, and I'm about to leave when I see the note still on the table. I turn around to get it, but Gale picked it up first. While he read the note, you could see the compassionate look on his face turn into pure anger. Then he decides that Peeta isn't good enough for me, but that he is, and he channels all that anger into sexually abusing me._

**End of flashback/ convo thing…**

Peeta just stares at me, while I'm crying hysterically.

"So what you're saying is that Gale raped you and you're in a terrible state, and now I'm acting like a bastard, by emotionally crushing you." I don't say anything, because I don't want to blame him, but it's true. If you really think about it, none of the other events would've occurred if he hadn't broken our date. Finally Prim speaks up, breaking our awkward silence.

"Um Katniss, I know your broken, but you are forgetting to tell Peeta the other part of your news." I shake my head no, but that makes Peeta more anxious.

"Fine, but I promise that you don't want to know this." His face drops and he looks really worried. "Peeta, he got me pregnant." Suddenly, he goes from being sweet to being completely pissed.

"Wait, so now you're pregnant with his baby! Katniss how much more twisted can this even get, and what does Gale think of this, huh. Because I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to know that raping the girl you love will get you her and a child. Great lesson to be learned!"

"I haven't told him yet, and I just found out literally about an hour ago. And it's not like I want this, but he was right about one thing you are a jerk, and you can take back your ring. I'm sorry that I wasted your precious time.

**A/N that's the end of this chapter, but I'll try to update soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, so here's chapter 4!**

Katniss's POV

I run out of the bakery in tears, and this whispers start again. I can't take it so I start to scream at them,

"You guys can stop whispering, I never cheated on Peeta, so just shut the fuck up." Prim appears out of nowhere and takes me home. When we arrive, I run to my room, and bury myself within my covers. I don't know what is going to happen. How could he make it seem like I'm the guilty one in this equation. Yeah, like I'm going to go up to him, and say, Peeta, its okay that you're mad at me, because I know it was a terrible thing for me to get raped. I'm so mad at that douche bag Peeta, how could he treat me like this. For god sake, I've saved his life multiple times and never gave up on him while he was drugged and hated my guts. The thing that hurts the most, is that I'm head over heals in love with Peeta, and with this baby I don't think he can truly love me the way he did. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, and Prim talking to another person.

"Get out of this house trust me she wants nothing to do with you, she hates your guts." She tells the person, who I assume is Peeta until I hear the voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about Prim; she's in love with me. Haven't you heard the rumors, she begged for that affair, and I was overwhelmed by her beauty that I went with it." The person is Gale. Now I'm praying that Prim will shoo him away.

"Yes Gale I've heard the rumors that you spread, and you know what else I've heard my sister, crying hysterically. Do you know why she's crying Gale?"

"Yeah the fact that Peeta found out about us hooking up and that he dumped her like a selfish jerk."

"No she's crying, because you raped her."

"Excuse me, Primrose Everdeen that is a terrible thing to accuse a person of. If she said that then she's lying. Of course that doesn't change how I feel about her, but I don't like the fact that she is accusing me of that. I really need to talk to her now."

"No she isn't lying, she can't be."

"And why is that Prim."

"You don't need to know that's between her and Peeta and me."

I hear Prim scream, and I jump would Gale really hurt Prim. I open my door quickly, and find that he was just moving her out of his way. I try to slam it shut, but he puts his hand in the way, and pulls the door open.

"Katniss, I think you have some explaining to do." I feel like I'm shrinking, and Gales growing, and he's going to squash me.

"Um I um…" I can't make out much, because I'm so nervous. He glares at me evilly and I start to walk backwards.

"Why would you tell your sister that I did such a terrible thing, huh Katniss? We both know that that's a lie. Did you really have to lie for attention?" I look over his shoulder for Prim, but she had fled. The one time I need her for back up. I round up all the courage I have and start to tell Gale off.

"Gale shut the hell up, you really think Prim is stupid enough to believe the crap that you're telling her. She's knows what happened, and so does Peeta. I swear, if you ever touch Prim again you'll be sorry."

"Oh I'm terrified of a little girl. Seriously Katniss, you may be good with a bow, but I know all your weaknesses, and you couldn't kill me, because deep down you love me. So stop lying to yourself and just pick me. You already lost Peeta, so I'm the only qualifier now." How stupid is he. I love how he thinks he can walk in here, and act like I'm the one who has problems.

"You still think you have a shot with me. Please tell me one thing, are you delusional? Because if you think you have a chance in hell of ever being with me you're an idiot. I hate you're guts Gale, and you can't change that." He grabs my wrists and I start to tremble with fear. Shoot Gale does know my weaknesses, touching me, no matter where it is it still scares me.

"What was that Katniss, because I think you just gave me a challenge, and you know what I will beat it. How does that sound." I shake my head; no this isn't happening not again I won't let him hurt this baby, or myself for that matter.

"Gale knock it off, I'm sick of your threats, please just leave."

"Katniss this isn't a threat, it's a promise and I won't ever break it." I try to walk back and escape his grip, but I hit the wall behind me and he smirks. "What are you going to do now?" I start crying, and he laughs.

"No you're not going to hurt it."

"What am I not going to hurt?" Shit, I think he didn't know about the baby.

"The baby," I whisper hoping he won't here it, but of course I fail.

"You're having a baby, and I'm going to go out on a limb here, and guess that it's mine, well I think it's old enough to know what will happen to it's mommy, when she's disrespectful to it's daddy." Then I hear a comforting voice scream from the opposite side of the room.

"Get your hands off her now!"

**A/N Hey guys! So this is by far my favorite chapter, I love it! Ok, so please, please review and check out my other stories. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I know I updated a couple hours ago, but I'm bored so here's chapter 5. **

Katniss's POV

Peeta does care about me after all. I smile at the thought that he came to my rescue, well Prim told him to, but he still came and that's all that matters. Gale turns around, and stares at Peeta, but he won't release his grip on me. I guess I thought that he would just let go of me. Well I was sadly mistaken.

"Or what, lover boy you're too late Katniss loves me, did you here we're even having a child." Peeta's face starts to redden with anger, and I see the amusement in Gale's beady eyes.

"Yeah you should be real proud of yourself, Katniss is an amazing girl and even if she doesn't accept my offer to once again marry me, I will die before I let you lay a finger on her." Awe Peeta, but Gale's chapped lips stop my train of thought. Eww his mouth touches mine, and I feel as if I'm about to barf. I try to pull away, but his grip on me is too tight, and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe. I try to gasp for air, but Gale blocks me from moving. I start to get dizzy and I begin falling.

I wake up in my bed with Peeta lying down on the floor, and I smile. He's so sweet he stayed the night to make sure I was okay. I start to get up out of bed, but I'm stopped by am arm around my waist. I turn to find none other then Gale fucking Hawthorne lying next to me in my bed.

"I told you that you would me mine one day, and now you are." I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Katniss are you okay." I jolt up to see Peeta staring into my charcoal eyes. It was just a dream, more like a nightmare, but the important thing is that's over.

"Yeah, but what happened after I passed out?" I ask confused.

"Well Gale didn't realize anything until you started to turn purple, and he freaked out. I tried to give you CPR, but he kept shoving me out of way, saying that you're easier this way. Finally I had taken enough shit from him and punched him in the face, needless to say that started a little tussle. But I was victorious and rushed to your side, and Prim got your mom who technically saved your life, but I helped." I laugh,

"Of course you did, and that is why you're my knight in shining armor." He smiles at the sound of that, and I giggle girlishly. Peeta Mellark is the only person that makes me get butterflies in my stomach, and that's one of the many things I love about him. We talk for a little while, before he starts to apologize.

"Look Katniss I'm really sorry about what I said the other night. I was just taken by surprise, and I honestly didn't know how to react when I found out my fiancé was going to have another mans baby." I gladly forgive him and he gives me a peck on the lips. My smile widens, and then drops when I think of something.

"Peeta what am I going to do when I start showing?" He looks confused so I point to my stomach,

"Oh, well I had an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"As long as I don't have to marry Gale I'm open to any suggestions." He smiles,

"Well what if we told everyone that it's my baby, and leave Gale out of the equation." Though I hate lying I go through with his plan because, one its best option that we have, and number two I'd much rather people not think that I did have an affair with Gale. Granite the baby won't look like Peeta, but we have time before that happens. The only people who know the complete truth are Peeta, Prim, and Gale.

"Wait Peeta what if Gale says that it's his."

"Well, then I will tell everyone that he's lying, I will do anything to protect you and my baby." I'm really happy that Peeta is willing to accept a child that isn't even his own into our family. He's so freaking sweet, and I love him so much. "Oh Katniss there is one more thing," I look at him questionably waiting for the catch. "I would be happy to add this baby as a part of my family, but only if you will as well. He once again gets down on one knee, pulls out a little box, and smiles his dazzling smile. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" He opens the box and I become face to face with the sparkling diamond that I miss so much.  
"Of course, I would be honored to marry you Peeta," I say while he places the ring on my finger, and I squeal out of delight. "Prim get in here!" I scream excitedly. When she doesn't immediately come running in the room I get curious, and walk over to her room. When I approach the door I find that it's locked, but I easily pick it. I walk in and become paralyzed at the sight. I find Prim's naked body lifeless and blood splattered all across the room.

**A/N Dramatic should be my middle name(: Sorry Prim lovers she's one of my favoritest characters, but to make the plot work later on, someone had to die . Ok so hears the deal, one of my besties rachxoxo4 is new to fanfic, and she's sleeping over and she's depressed that no one is reading her story, so until she gets reviews I won't be updating this story. I'm sorry but I told her I would do this. Her story is called Scandalous, and it's a hunger game story as well. Please review because I really want to continue this story. So Review this and her story and check out my other stories. Thnx guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry this chapter has taken me a while to write, and it's really bad, but here it is!**

Katniss's POV

Tears stream down my face. Prim is dead… How can my sister be dead, I'm so frazzled who would've done this to a freaking 14 year old? I guess my brain isn't working quickly enough because the only possible person that could have done anything this disgusting is Gale. Ugh it despises me to think that he just killed her, and I shudder. How could he do this to Prim, she was like his little sister. He's now out with other little girls, what's stopping him for doing anything to them. Peeta walks up behind me, wondering what had happened to me, and when he sees Prim lying on the ground.

"Katniss are you okay." No, I think to myself it's kind of a rhetorical question, my best friend raped my little sister and fucking killed her, of course I'm not okay. Though instead of freaking out at Peeta, I pull myself together, and simply say no. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and though it makes me feel a little better, I ignore him. Right now I just need to think about Prim. She was the one of the best things in my life. I owe everything to her, she is the reason I feel in love with Peeta Mellark. She's also the thing that kept me motivated to win the Hunger Games. And now Prim is the thing that is gone. We've been through so much together, there was so much that she wanted to do, and now just like that my little sister is gone.

"When her name was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, I did everything in my power to save her, and for what, either way she was going to have die, and dying in the Hunger Games would have been a lot less painful then this. Peeta what am I going to do," I ask. Right now I want to kill Gale, take an arrow and shoot it through his ice cold heart.

"Katniss you couldn't have done anything to save her, it's not your fault, and you didn't know that he was capable of that." Wait I was here the whole time, I think. If she was screaming for help I should have been able to save her. I can't believe that I could have saves her, and I didn't because I passed out. Seriously that's all I've done the last week, learn some terrible news and pass out. I can't stand my life; it's just one piece of bad news after another. It's all so much for an 18 year old to have to deal with. Well I'm going to start taking control of my own life.

The rest of the week goes by in a haze. Everyday, I stay in my room until Peeta arrives, and we talk for a little while. People come by to offer their condolences, but they don't mean anything to me. The only thing that I want, is answers, and the one person that can give them to me had fled district 12 a few days ago. He could have at least given me an explanation, or told me that he was sorry. I try to push Gale out of my mind, not wanting to spend another second wondering about him, but it's impossible. He was one of the only people I could trust and now, I don't think that I can look at him, without killing him. Suddenly I break down, and Peeta tries to comfort me, but I end up snapping at him.

"Peeta, please just stop it. I know it sounds terrible, but I can't stand the fact that you've been treating me like I'm a little kid. You can't protect me from having feelings, being sad is natural considering the reality. Why won't you just let me cry, because right now all I want is to be an emotional wreck?" I scream that at the top of my lungs. I'm so fed up with Gale that I'm taking it all out on Peeta. Though right now, all I need is to be angry at this screwed up world that I'm being forced to live in.

"Do you want to know why I try to protect you Katniss? I protect you because I'm in love with you, and no matter what I will never let anybody hurt you. Even though you are trying to act tough, you're weak inside. You need someone to look after you, and I'm sorry but whether you want it or not, I'm going to do that for you." I try to apologize but he cuts me off. "Please, just don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault that you're angry." He kisses me on the cheek, and then walks out the door, leaving me to feel cold and empty.

**A/N So there was supposed to be a different ending, but there were two options and I didn't know which one so I will let you decide what ends up happening. First, I can have Katniss find a letter that Gale left for her, or the second option is Gale can show up at Prim's funeral, like hiding kind of but still there. Obviously, the second one will include more confrontation but I will make either option work. So review you're answer and I will try to post it tomorrow. Also please review with feedback and ideas to continue the story with. Thnx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So the votes are in, and the winner is funeral visit. Here's chapter 7!**

Katniss's POV (Idk why I even write these anymore since it's always in Katniss's POV)

I wake up dreading the day that awaits me. Today is Prim's funeral, a day that I have to listen to everyone telling me how sorry they are for my loss, but the truth is most of them don't even care. I don't know why people lie, yeah it's to make me feel better, but I would much rather be ignored then be the center of fake sympathy. I sigh, I just want to die, and have the past couple of weeks be erased, and have everything be the same as it was before, without me to ruin it. Gale would've found someone else that loved him the way he loved her. Prim would be alive and happy, and Peeta would find the girl of his dreams and just forget about me.

"Why can't I just disappear," I whisper to the air.

"Because there are too many people that love you and if you disappeared the world would crumble. Don't you see that you're the only reason that kids aren't suffering in an arena of death, you're the reason that we have justice in Panem. Nobody knows how long it would take for someone to stand up to the capitol, if you hadn't. We would all be suffering if it wasn't for you." Peeta says behind me. I turn around shocked that he was here. "Katniss Everdeen, please don't think that you are a burden in our world, you're more of our savior." I smile,

"Thanks Peeta I really needed that." He smiles as well, takes my hand, and pulls me up. He kisses me quickly, before I say that I still have to get ready for the service, and he stops. I watch as he puts on a pouty face, I laugh playfully and throw a pillow at his face.

"Well I'm going to get out of here before you do anything else that you might later regret," he winks and walks out of the room making me feel happy, which is something I haven't felt in a while. I walk over to my closet and pull out a long black dress that I had pulled out a couple of days ago, when I see the blue dress that Prim wore on the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. Just seeing it makes me burst out in tears, and it was the first official time that I saved her life. I shove the dress deeper into my closet, attempt to shut off my tears, and put on the black dress. Peeta knocks on my door, so I yell and say that I'll be out in a second. Quickly I erase the evidence of my sadness and open the door with a small smile.

"You look stunning," he remarks in awe. It's times like these when I realize that he really does love me, and I'm not alone in this world. We walk out of my house, and head towards the graveyard.

**Time Skip now during the service**

The priest has been speaking for a while now, and as much as I'm trying to listen to what he's saying I can't focus. My mind is racing with thoughts on so many things; I can't stay on one topic. Finally the man stops talking and I get to go up and say a few words for Prim.

"Thank you all for joining us today, to say goodbye to my sister Prim. When we were little our father passed, and we struggled for so long; Prim was the reason that I stayed strong. Everyday after that, I had to provide for her, I did everything on my power to keep her alive, and I succeeded. Then three years ago, Prim was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, I volunteered and saved her once again. I had done too much to let her die in the arena, and I most likely would've died too, but her begging me to win drove me to be one of the two victors in the Hunger Games. She was also part of my motivation for the rebellion, and everything else I did to help save our country. Prim was my best friend as well as my little sister. When I walked in and saw her body, I couldn't believe it. She was gone, and quite honestly I was scared that…" I stop mid-sentence, Peeta comes running up to my side.

"Are you okay," he asks worried. I shake my head no, and subtlety point to the back of the room where Gale is hidden. "That little basta.." I stop him; it's my turn to deal with him. I walk off the podium, and hope that I will have enough strength not to kill him right here. When I approach him a look I thought would be cocky, is actually sad and sympathetic.

"Look Katniss, don't say it I was mad and hurt. Prim was there and I couldn't control myself, and then everything went wrong. I never meant to hurt her I swear."

"Well if you never wanted to hurt her, you wouldn't have raped her in the first place. Really Gale, Prim of all people."

"I thought it would hurt you the most, I didn't mean to kill her."

"Gale just leave, you disgust me." I see his eyes flare, and he starts to get mad. I feel his hand grasp my wrist, and I gulp. "You wouldn't," I say even though I know that he would.

"Oh really because I think I would."

"You killed my sister, and the day of her funeral you dare to hurt me again, especially today." I watch his face drop, and he removes his grip.

"Just you wait Katniss, I will get you." I roll my eyes and try to not look worried, but when he leaves I start to shake. Peeta comes over and holds me while I let out tears of sorrow, and fear.

**A/N That's it for now, I'm so sorry for not updating before, but I had severe writers block. Truth time, honestly I'm a 13 year old girl writing this story off the little knowledge that I have on this subject. If you have some ideas please review or PM me. I'd really appreciate the help. (: So now I do know where the next chapter is headed and it should be up ASAP. Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey so I want to thank you guys for the reviews. Oh and I kind of forgot about the baby but it'll be in here. Now chapter 8!**

Katniss's POV **(Still doing it guys)**

Peeta try's to comfort me, but I'm terrified of what could happen to me. Gale will do whatever he wants, and I know that he wants to punish me. I don't get how he just suddenly changed his personality. He had always been a little cocky and arrogant; though I didn't know that reading a note could bring out such a terrible side to him. If I had picked Gale would he do something like this if I did something wrong, would he hurt our children? It's too much to handle thinking about, and besides today is for Prim. He won't touch me today, its tomorrow that I have to worry about.

**Time Skip **

I head up to my room to find Peeta lying on my bed waiting for me. I smile,

"Peeta, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home?" He shrugs and replies,

"Well I had to make sure you got home okay, and now that we're engaged we can stay together, I mean it's not like it's the first time we've ever slept together."

"Okay," I reply and get in my pajamas, trying to ignore the fact that Peeta's staring at me. "Sorry Peeta, not yet," his face drops a little, but I know that he is still thrilled to be here. I get into bed and snuggle up besides him. He wraps his arms around me and I feel safe.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"Yah, Katniss."

"Peeta, I'm really scared. I don't want Gale to hurt me again." I look down at my stomach, before finishing, "and the baby."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you both." I smile; he's the only person I know that would do anything for his fiancé baby, that isn't his. I do wonder though what he really thinks of this baby. I don't even know what I think of this baby, let alone what he does.

"What do you think of the baby? I mean are you okay with me having Gale's baby?" I ask.

"Honestly you're the one carrying the baby, so it's not Gale's baby it's your baby, and I love you and I love the baby, it's apart of our family now." I kiss him on the cheek,

"Thanks, I was scared you would hate the baby since it's not ours."

"Katniss it is ours though, we're a family and that's our child." I think about what he said, and he's right it's me and Peeta's baby now. I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep with Peeta by my side.

I wake up feeling happy for a change, if Gale try's to hurt me, Peeta will kick his ass. After about an hour, Peeta has to go to work and ask if I want to go with. As much as I want to say yes, I tell him I'll be fine. Not the best thing to do when there's a man that wants to hurt you, but my mother is home, and I don't want Peeta to get too sick of me. He nods and follows me down the steps, heading towards the front door. He kisses me on the lips, and then he walks out to head to the bakery and I walk upstairs. After about an hour, my boredom increases and since I had assumed that my mother and I would spend the day together, I make my way over to the dining room when I hear voices.

"Well thank you for stopping by, I'm sorry but I think Katniss just left with Peeta, you'll have to come back later."

"That's fine and I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Everdeen. Please tell Katniss I stopped by."

"Will do, and thanks Gale." I freeze, I don't know how I didn't recognize the voice before, but the fact that Gale dared to step foot in my house sickens me. I hear him get up so I quickly tip toe over to the bathroom, since the door was left open. I walk towards the back and crouch down low, hoping he won't see me. Then I hear his voice again,

"Actually, can I use your bathroom before I leave?"  
"Of course," my mother replies. Shit, I think and hop behind the shower curtain. I take a one last breathe before Gale walks in and I'm forced to be silent.

"You can come out Katniss." I don't move so he pulls open the curtains and I crawl into a ball, right now I have to protect myself and my baby if it's the last thing I do. "What happened to the whole, I'm not scared of you, you wouldn't do it act you had on."

"I guess I just grew up because we both know that you're a bastard, so I don't care about your petty threats. I also happen to know that you're not going to touch me while I'm carrying my baby."

"Don't you mean my baby," he asks cockily.

"Nope, because you lost your rights to ever be a father to this baby before it was even born, so just leave me alone."

"I will see my baby when ever I want to don't even try to stop me."

"Not if I leave town."

"And where would you flee to, there are trains going to every district, if it takes the rest of my life I will find you."

"Gale just move on I'm never going to stop loving Peeta, there isn't anything that will change that."

"Well maybe you won't stop loving him, but I think he's sick of having to stick with only one girl."

"What the hell are you talking about," I ask trying to hide my fear in his appending response, but fail epically.

"This," he says while pushing his phone towards me. I look at it and find to my horror Peeta kissing Madge and the date on the picture proves it was taken today.

**A/N *Gasp* so is Peeta sick of Katniss or does Gale have a plot? Until next chapter… Shout out/ thank you time! Smileshappy24 for being an awesome friend, luv you gurl, check out her stories! Mockingjay Rue for reviewing and shouting out to me in her story as well, check her stories out I like Smile the most. And last but not least, GirlOnFire99 for annoying me obsessively while I'm writing this chapter, but she's a great writer and friend so check her out. Please review, and check out my other stories. Thnx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guy thank you sooooo much for the amazing reviews. That's why I'm writting at 12 in the morning when I'm supposed to be asleep. Um I'm typing this chapter on my iPod so it may have some grammar mistakes, when I get my laptop back I will fix any mistakes I find. And now, here's chapter 9!**

Katniss's POV

It feels like I have been stabbed in the back. Anyone else maybe I could understand, but Peeta. One night he says that he loves me, and then the next day he's kissing my friend. Why would Peeta cheat on me? I ponder over the thought for a while, but Gale cuts in before I actually figure out his reasoning.

"So, are you over your sweet loving Peeta yet, because I'm getting tired here. Besides I have my own problems to resolve." I huff obnoxiously, Gale just doesn't get it. Just because he has a picture doesn't mean I'm going to love him. Then a thought hits me,

"Gale where did you get that picture?". He looks at me like I'm an idiot before replying.

"I took it smarts,". I roll my eyes.

"But isn't it convenient that you were at the bakery when Peeta kissed Madge."

"Well you can call it what ever you want, but your boyfriend still cheated on you." I hate that he's right, and I glare at him, but for once I can't blame Gale for my problem, which is a shame because it makes life a lot easier.

"Fine, but why do I think you have something to do with this?"

Hmm maybe because your a pariniod mess, but don't worry I still love you." He strokes his finger through my, now messy, brown hair and I tense up. "Don't worry Katniss, you'll always have me." The thought repulses me, she this time when he leans in to kiss me I don't stop him. I hate Gale, but I feel so betrayed, and I guess I thought kissing gale would magically solve my problems. When I feel his rough cracked lips on mine, I feel like I might get sick, I don't kiss back hoping he'll take the hint. Unfortanatly, Gale isn't very observent, and he starts to take it too far. He kisses me harder, but instead of being weak, I push his body off mine and into the floor.

"Don't ever do that again," I threaten before walking out the bathroom slamming the door in his confused face. Now comes the hard part though, I have to confront Peeta. I run over a script in my head multiple timrs while I walk down to the bakery, but as I grow nearer, I start to lose words. By the time I get to the bakery, I'm left with no clue of what I will confusion, and feeling deeply betrayed.

"Peeta I really need to talk to you," I say trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Okay," he gets someone to cover his position, and we walk down to the cellar. Instead of making awkward small talk, I get right to the point.

"Peeta, Gale came to see me today." He cuts in and asks if I'm alright I nod, and continue. "Anyway, I know that you're cheating on me with Madge, and I just want to know why." He looks stunned, and I narrow my eyes at him.

"I didn't cheat on you, what are you talking about?" I reach into my pocket, and pull out Gale's phone (I had stolen it from him), and thrust it towards a puzzled Peeta. He pales, "look she kissed me, you have to believe me.". He looks at me pleadingly, but I'm strong enough to resist.

"Peeta I'm sorry but I don't think I can," I exclaim, proud that I didn't give in to his pretty smile this time. His face changes into a look of confusion.

"So basically I believed everything you told me about Gale, but when your friend kisses me, I'm suddenly the bad guy. Katniss, I love you so much, please believe me." He makes it sound like I am being unfair, and maybe I am, but there's something telling me that he isn't telling me the truth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." I take the ring off my finger, and hand it to him. I feel bad considering this is the second time I've broken off our engagement, but it's the right thing to do. "Goodbye Peeta."

"Katniss wait," I spin around. "I'll prove that she kissed me, we have the survailence videos." I agree to watch them, just so i know the truth. We go up to the office, and Peeta sets up the tape. He scrolls through the tape a few times, before we find the right place to stop, and he presses play. I watch as Madge walks into the bakery and gets in line. A few seconds later Gale enters and sits down at a table. Madge makes it to the front of the line, gives Peeta her order, and then looks over at Gale. He nudges, so when Peeta comes with her food she pulls him close and kisses him passionately. I gasp, it was all set up, and Gale let me believe he was innocent. Gale snaps a picture, and when she starts to pull away I realize that Peeta is kissing back.

"You did cheat, why would you kiss her back?" Now I'm confused.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to do something wrong for once, I love you and I'm sorry, but Gale kisses you all the time, and i know that you dont like it, and I wanted someone else to kiss me."

"Peeta, that's not an excuse. If you want other girl to kiss you it's fine." He looks confused. "Kiss as many other girls as you want, but you can't kiss me. Now we really are over."

"Katniss..". He try's to stop me, but I've made up my mind, and I'm not going to date Peeta."

**A/N It's not really good but I'm not fully awake, so it will do. Please review! Thnx!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, sorry that I left you wondering for a couple days, I was at camp again. But now I'm back and writing so here's chapter 10!**

Katniss's POV

I walk out of the bakery as confident as possible, even though inside I want to cry, but now I'm stronger than that. When I approach my house, I see Gale waiting on the front steps. I sit down next to him,

"Gale can we please just be friends, I'm sorry that I'm not in love with you, but nothing's going to change that. And now that I don't have Peeta, I really need a friend." He smiles,

"Of course Catnip," I embrace him in a hug, and all the sudden I feel worried. Should I really be trusting him after all he's done? The obvious answer is this and I'm scared. He might try to rape me, and I don't think I can go through that again. I need to get rid of him and fast. I start to get up, and he looks at me confused.

"I think I'm going to go up and try to get some sleep. Even though the day is only half over, I'm really tired."

"Well I'll go up with you then," Gale says. I silently gulp. Shit, I think to myself.

"I'm fine Gale really, but thanks for the offer. I grab the door knob, walk through the doorway, but when I start to close the door Gale puts his hand in the way.

"I insist," it sounds more like a demand than an offer, but I'm left with no other choice then to let him in. I yell for my mom, but of course she isn't home, so I subtlety take a small step back, wanting to be as far away as possible from Gale. "Katniss, are you okay, you seem kind of shaky?" I nod, and walk over to the staircase at the back of the room. I walk up them slowly, as if stalling would make him disappear. Though of course that didn't happen, but that would've been awesome. I get into my room, and thank Gale for taking me up, but he won't leave.

"Gale, I really need to get some sleep, can I just call you later?"

"Why am I getting the feeling that you don't want me here, I mean that's ridiculous, right?" He raises his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I uh I..." I can't make out any valid words. He glares at me coldly, and I hard as I'm trying to stay strong, I start shaking out of terror.

"That's what I thought; I guess some people don't ever change." Okay now he went too far.

"Are you fucking serious, you're accusing me of never changing? You're the fucking bastard who ruined my life, killed my sister, and still try's to get me to be in a relationship with you. How much more of an idiotic, arrogant ass can you be?" Rage fills his eyes, and honestly I feel amazing. I finally told him off, even though part of me knows that this conversation isn't over yet.

"Okay, well if we're judging then you're just some screwed up psycho bitch, that for some reason, everyone freaking loves, but the one guy you do like is a two timing bastard. And you know what, you do like me Katniss, but you're too scared to love anyone but Peeta, because you two went through so much shit together. Just because you had to fake a relationship in the Hunger Games doesn't mean that you have to stay with that son of a bitch for the rest of your damn life."

"Just because I don't have to, doesn't mean I don't want to. I love Peeta, and I don't give a crap that kills you, all I want is you to get the fuck out of my life. Maybe I did love you once, but you lost every chance you ever had of being with me, when you raped me."

"You know what, I don't regret it, because now we're always going to be connected by that baby; as much as you want to say it's Peeta's and that I don't get to be apart of my baby's life, I will always be it's dad. The most you can do is say that it can't meet me until its 18 then I'll come, and tell it how mommy lied to you all these years." My anger gets the better of me, and I end up screaming louder than I was before,

"Shut the hell up, it's my baby, and I will make sure it will never have to encounter you." I push him back, but immediately regret it. He grabs my arm and twists it backward. I scream at the pain, and he just smiles. Enjoying hurting me so much, he kicks and punches the shit out of me, for what feels like a lifetime. I try to fight back, but he's too strong. Gale lets go of me for a split second and I run for my life.

"You bitch," he shouts and chases me. Unfortunately, I don't make it too far, and collapse when I get to the edge of the top step. Gale picks me by my shoulders and holds me, as if threatening to throw me.

"Please Gale don't." Tears roll down my face as he lets go, and I tumble down the hard cement staircase.

**A/N Okay so this is defiantly my fav chapter, I love the drama. But awe poor Katniss; this will be her like second time in the hospital, this story. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's just what I do. Please, please review! Thnx!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys so the last chapter was my favorite, and I'm in a good mood because I got a lot of reviews. Also my cuz is coming in today, so I prob wont be updating as much. Also I changed the rating on the story to M, becasue a lot of people had told me it's more M that T. Anyway, here's chapter 11.**

Katniss's POV

I wake up to the sound of multiple beeps. I try to shift my body, but a large amount of pain stops me from doing so. One thing pops into my mind Gale. He seriously threw my down the staircase. What kind of screwed up bastard, actually throws the girl he claims to love, down a flight of stairs, while she's pregnant. Wait, the baby! Since I can't move (thank you Gale) I scream for a doctor, only to find that there are quite a few surrounding me already. They all buzz with questions regarding how I feel, but I just want to know one thing.

"Is the baby okay," I ask scared as hell of the probable response. The doctors exchange a worried look, and then after what seems like years, one finally speaks up.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid the baby didn't make it through your accident, which by the way, we were all curious to know how you got this badly injured." I take a deep breath, not feeling like covering up what happened.

"Well this guy was over, and long story short, he beat the shit out of me then dropped me down the stairs." The doctors look at me in complete shock.

"Are you okay," a differet one asks concerned. I look down at my cuts and scars, and as a tear escapes my eye I shake my head no. Suddenly a door slams and I start to hear my mother,

"She's okay," she asks relieved. It takes every ounce of will in my body to roll over, but somehow I manage to do so. I stare straight into my mother bloodshot eyes, and tell her that I'm fine. She runs over and hugs me, I cringe at the pain, but fake a smile when she let's go. She has already lost one daughter, she doesn't need to lose one more.

"Katniss, what happened? I come home from the market, and you were lying dead still on the bottom step, with a pool of blood emerging from your head. I was scared to death Prim's attacker got you too, but thankfully your doctors healed you, well as much as they could." I smile at the doctors, and my mother keeps talking but I tune her out. I think about what the doctor said before, and it hits me, I just lost my baby. It was the only good thing left in my life. Prim is gone, Gale's a bastard, Peeta cheated, and now my baby is dead. Tears start to roll down my face, and everyone in the room looks at me in confusion, but I ignore them and just cry.

After a while of listening to my mom talk, she leaves to go home so I can get some rest. I lay down waiting for something to happen, but nothing does. I close my eyes and drift asleep only to be woken up minutes later by Gale of all people. I glare at him,

"Seriously, you already have caused me more pain than most people ever go through, but since your an idiot I'll tell you one last time. Get the fuck out of my life."

"But I've already gotten this far in ruining your life, why should I stop now?" I actually don't have an answer for his question. Why shouldn't he just finish what he started, and drive me to perminent insanity, just to get me to love him. I honestly, don't know how much more awful that could be than being lonely and miserable. A voice breaks the silence surrounding me.

"Get away from her now," I turn and see Peeta looking raged and cold. Gale holds his hands up,

"Don't worry we weren't doing anything, well at least right now." Gale smirks at Peeta's anger.

"I'm not worried, even you wouldn't hurt her while she this hurt."

"I wouldn't count on it loverboy," Gale say before laying on top of me and kissing me intensely. I cry out from the pain, and Peeta rushes to my side and knocks Gale off my helpless body. Peeta punches Gale in the eye before 'escorting' him out the door.

"Katniss are you alright," he asks sweetly. That question gets really annoying when people ask it every time you get even the slightest bit hurt. I nod my head and i see him sigh out of relief.

"Look Peeta, I..." he cuts me off before I am able to finish my sentence.

"Katniss, I know your hurt, and I admit that was a terrible thing to do, but I promise that I love you, and if you are willing to give me anouther chance then I won't ever cheat on you again." He ends by, yet again getting down on one knee, and pulling out a stunning diamond ring. "Katniss, if you accept this ring, than I know that you have forgiven me, and are willing to put it past us, but if you don't then I know that you aren't ready to be together, but I swear I will never stop trying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I cannot go through anouther heartbreak, not now anyway. Someday though, someday I will forgive you and we can get back together but not today." He sighs, and kisses me on the check before walking out of the room. I feel a tear escape my eye, as I whisper,

"Goodbye Peeta."

**A/N Hey so it's not a very good cliffhanger, but I'm tired and cranky. Lol Um I wanna say goodbye to my bestie GirlOnFire99, adious (Idk how to spell it) girl. Please review, and I will update soon hopefully :). Thnx!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys, so Peeta and Katniss won't get back together yet, there's one more thing they will have to get past, which you may or may not find out in this chapter, I haven't decided yet. And now, chapter 12!**

After two weeks, I am told that I'm well enough to go home. I was so happy when they gave me the report, but now I would honestly rather be in the hospitol than my home. I had tried to walk around town, but people were staring at me like I was a pyscho bitch, and it really hurt. The only good thing that has happened is Peeta. He comes to visit me daily, and just acts like a friend, never does he try to push a relationship. Though when he visits part of me wants to just jump into his arms, I keep myself from doing so, because I still dont forgive him for that kiss. But even though he did kiss her, I can tell he's truly sorry for doing so. I feel like I have to keep pushing him away, and if I don't something will happen to him. I can't lose Peeta too. I decide to stop thinking about it, since doing so makes me really sad. Instead I think of Prim, and how she was always there for me, and I think about our old life together. Even though we struggled, it was never this twisted. I wish I could go back to those days, when the only problem was staying alive, and providing for my family. At least my family was all together, and we we're kind of happy. Now I'm a miserable wreck, and my mom doesn't know what to think, she's just happy I'm alive. Though through all the pain I've been in the past month, I start thinking back on it and I realize that I've been through more difficult situations. When my father died I had to support the rest of my family alone, while my mother was moaping I was hunting. Those thoughts lead me back to Peeta, and the bread he gave me when we were little. Thinking back makes me realize that Peeta was always there for me, and that I need him. I grab my cell phone and dial his number. He answers almost immediatly,

"Hey Katniss."

"Hey," I answer.

"Whats up." I decide to skip the awkward conversation, and just get to the awaiting point.

"I need you Peeta, I always have but I didn't realize it until now. Please come over, I need you." I listen as his pulse starts to race, and I know he's smiling.

"I'll be there soon," I smile and say good bye, before hanging up. Butterflies fill my stomach, and excitment overwelms me. I will finally have Peeta back, and I truthfully can't wait. I'm so extatic to be back in his arms, and I do want to get married, as soon as we can. My heart beats faster, as the time passes, though the longer it takes the more suspicious I get. After about 15 minutes, I get worried, so I drag myself up and walk down stairs. It's dark, and I can't see, so I reach out to turn on the light when a hand grabs my wrist. I scream, but my mother isn't home and the other hand covers my mouth, so nobody else hears. Thinking quickly I bite the hand and scream for Peeta,

"Help, Peeta help me."

"You fucking bitch," the person replies angrily. He grabs me, this time more securely, and somehow manages to drag me around town without anyone noticing us. Where is Peeta, I wonder. He told me that he was coming right over, which obviously wasn't his intention. Suddenly, it hits me. The person is probably Peeta, he's probably just wants to make this proposal specail. But the more I think that the more unlikely it seems. Why would he call me a fucking bitch, well yeah I bit him, but he loves me and he wouldn't call me that. And finally the logical thought strikes, the man behind the mask is Gale. Fear slaps me, and I tremble, while Gale laughs. I watch as he takes me far back into the woods. Finally he lets go, only to tie me to a hard chair. All of the sudden, it gets really bright, and I see that Gale isn't the only person in the room. Peeta is tied up as well.

"Gale what are you going to do to us," I scream, which makes him smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Well you see Katniss," he points over to a machine in the back of the room. "I've created a device that will not only erase Peeta perminatly from you're mind, but from the entire world. Nobody will know he ever existed." My face, as well as Peeta's pales, and i sit helplessly as the memories of the guy I love, are erased from my mind forever.

**A/N Dramatic, right lol. So srry it took so long to update and that there are a lot of errors but this chater was written on my ipod so. I was experiencing extreme writters block, aswell as the fact that I havent wanted to write. Also I would like to say one thing about a review I recived, honestly if you guys are going to call my writting crap, and then call me a bitch, don't review, because if I ever find out who you are I will crush you. And on that note Please review (no haters). Thnx (and sorry for all of you that had to experience my 'bitchy side' but quite hinestly that review pissed me off)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys so I'm slowly getting over my writers block and I wanted to try to post this chapter as soon as I could. Also people have said that they didn't think Gale was that smart, but as an author I'm portraying Gale ias a freaking genius, but also very arrogant and pig headed. One more thing this chapter takes place 5 years later, and by erasing Peeta, Gale managed to get Katniss to love him, since she didn't remember anything. Now chapter 13!**

Five Years Later

Gale's (Shocking right) POV

Today is me and Katniss's five year anniversary, when Peeta 'left' it erased everything I did that involved Peeta, which was everything, so she finally got married to me. I love her so much, and quite honestly I believe she's in love with me. Though I can see it in her eyes, she feels as if there's something missing, but she hasn't said anything so I try not to think about it. I'm scared that she will someday find out about Peeta and leave me, yet again. Every time I look at our son, I see more and more Peeta to the fact that you wouldn't think he was my son. Katniss walks in the room, her dark hair pulled back, and she dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt. I smile when she walks over and kisses me, I think the kiss would've gone on forever, if Alex hadn't walked in.

"Mommy, daddy," he whines. Katniss laughs and picks the four year old up, and sways him around.

"Yes Alex," he giggles and I just stare at Katniss's radiant smile. She's so beautiful, and I love her more, and more everyday. If Peeta ever comes back, I will kill him. If she recognizes him, there's no way she'll ever forgive me for what I did. Peeta will tell her the terrible things I did to her and I'd have to brain wash her, yet again and I know how much pain that machine put her through. She was screaming, and trying to hold on to her memories. She tells me about her dreams, and they're all about two boys fighting for her, and the bad one always wins. She describes the bad one as a monster, that he hurts her, and the good one was kind and sweet. She always said I was the good one, but we both know that she's lying. I hear her whisper Peeta's name in her sleep, and even though it drives me insane, I know that there is no way she will ever be able to love him.

Katniss's POV

Gale stares at me and I start to blush, I love him and Alex so much, but I feel like there's something missing. I dream of a blonde haired boy, and I feel like he's apart of me, but I don't know who he is. One day I hope I will find him, though deep down I know he's not real, besides I have Gale. I love Gale, but things are always awkward between us, I feel like he's hiding something from me. I sigh at my self, why do I always asume the worst, Gale loves me and would never lie. He's too perfect for that. I look down at Alex, and kiss his cheek, he doesn't resemble Gale much, he looks more like the boy in my dreams. If he didn't look like me I would guess that he was switched at birth, or something crazy like that. I push any thoughts about the blonde boy away, and sit down for dinner.

Gale had caught a few squirrels today, so instead of buying food from the market, we eat the squirrels. After we finish, I remember that we had a loaf of bread left from the other day. I walk over to the cabinet and grab the bread. I realize that part of it is scorched, but ignore it. The floor is wet and I end up slipping before I make it to the table, and i drop the bread. When I go to pick it up I have a weird flashback. It's a little after my dad died, and I'm sitting across from the bakery, I was weak and hungry. Suddenly I hear screaming, and the bakers wife comes out with the boy in my dreams. She screams and hits him, and then tells him to feed the bread to the pigs. When she goes inside he looks at me and tosses me the scorched bread.

"Peeta," I whisper before snapping back to reality. I look at Gale, who's face is white.

"What did you say Katniss," he asks curiously. I shake my head,

"I don't know," I answer confused. The flashback felt so real, almost as if it actually happened. Gale looks angry, like I did something wrong.

"Gale, are you okay?" He doesn't answer so I poke him.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." I'm not convinced but I don't say anything else. Something is going on with him, he has been acting really strange lately. I fake a smile, and kiss him on the cheek. Suddenly I hear a bang,

"What was that," I question scared. I look for Alex, but he has disappeared. "Gale where's Alex?" He starts to think when I hear him whisper,

"Oh shit." Gale races down stairs and I follow, now worried as hell. I look to see Alex, standing next to a large machine, and a now familiar face beside him.

**A/N Peeta! Yay! Okay So this story is almost over:( Don't worry, there should be two or three more chapters, but it's almost done, unless I expand it, or make a sequel. It's up to you guys, so please review and tell me what I should do with this story. Also I'm hoping to get a hundred reviews, as of now I need 7 more! Thnx:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Heyyyy so I'm starting this chapter, and I have 101 reviews! Even though they're not all good, thank you guys! I don't really have anything to say, so here's chapter 14!**

Katniss's POV

"Gale what the hell is going on," I yell. I'm so confused, and angry. There are too many questions buzzing through my head, who's the blonde boy, how hadn't I seen the machine before, what does Gale have to do with this? I stare at Gale attempting to make him crack, but I am failing pretty epically.

"I'll tell you what's going on," the blonde boy says. "Katniss seven years ago we were both tributes in the 74th Hunger Games, in which 24 tributes are selected and only one survives. You faked being in love with me to get sponsers, but in the end we both got out, though we defied the capitol, which they didn't like. As a punishment we were put back in the arena, and this time we were in love. Halfway through the games, you escaped and I was captured. They torchered me, and I was drugged into thinking that you tried to kill me. Some people from 13 came and saved me, but it took a while to get me sane. Though while I was recovering, you were the mockingjay, and you fought for our rights and freedom, and in the end you won. Then we were dating, and since you picked me over him, Gale raped you as revenge, and got you pregnaut. He tortured you for a little over a month, including beating you up, and dropping you down a stair case and killing your baby. You were mad at me because Gale set Madge up to kiss me and I was a moron and kissed back. Later on you realized that I loved you, and you called me, I was on my way over when he dragged me into the woods, tied me up, and retrieved you. Finally he erased my existence on Earth, and married you. If it wasn't for your son I would still be gone, but he was playing with machine and somehow helped me return." I just stare at him not sure what to think,

"And how do I know your not lying?" I question. Out of no where he runs up and kisses me passionately, I kiss back and slowly start to remember my past. I see memories of Gale, Prim, but they're mostly about this boy. "Peeta," I whisper. Peeta nods his head and I smile, but the happy feeling wears off when I remember Gale is still here.

"You fucking bastard, everything was perfect. Katniss was happy, I was happy, and you were dead. Everything I worked on is ruined because of you," he turns to the helpless four year old, and punches him in the stomach hard. Tears fall down his face, and rage builds up on mine.

"You know what you're the bastard, you are a selfish, arrogaunt, disgusting person. If you ever lay a finger on him, I swear I will cut it off." He smiles and steps away from Alex only to lunge at me. Gale grabs me, and holds a knife up to my throat. The blade presses against my skin, I hold back my tears, if I have to die, I will die a fighter. Suddenly I get an idea, I raise my leg and kick Gale in the balls. He lets go and screams. Wasting no time, I grab Alex and run up the stairs Peeta right behind us. I slam the door behind Peeta, but since there isn't a lock Gale opens it almost immediately, giving us no chance to run. Gale approaches me with a cocky grin, pins me against the wall, and punches me in the throat, stomach, anywhere he can. I watch as Peeta sneaks behind Gale and hits him with a frying pan. As Gale falls, I try to run, but I'm too hurt, so Peeta carries me out the door and motions Alex to follow. I feel so bad for that little guy, he's only four and he had to find out that his father is a psychopath. I know he doesn't understand yet, but he will someday, and I will have explain this whole thing to him, and I don't want him to hate his dad, but I will tell him the truth. I look back and see that the house is on fire, I guess machine started some sort of electrical fire. I stare at the front door waiting for Gale to emerge, but he doesn't. Suddenly the ground shakes and the house explodes before our eyes, with Gale still inclosed. Alex starts to cry, he knows that Gale is gone.

"Daddy!" He screams, as I rock him trying to calm him down. Even though Gale was terrible to me, I still feel a tear slide down my face for him.

**A/N :( its so sad, happy yet sadI. I got my hundred reviews, but let's just say I'm not in the best mood, my best friend basically just dumped me so yeah. Um please review. Thnx :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys! Sadly this chapter will be the last, I'll explain what I'm going to do sequel wise at the end. And now chapter 15!**

Katniss's POV

Peeta puts his arm around me and I smile. Even though we were brought back together in a terrible situation, I dont think that I have ever been happier. I just want to redo the last 5 years of my life, I love Alex and Peeta, and even though Alex isn't Peeta's, I know the three of us will make an amazing family. I cradle Alex in my arms, and wipe away the tears pouring down his face. It kills me to see him this way, he's scared and confused. I kiss his forehead,

"You'll be okay buddy." He looks up at me with his sparkling blue eyes, and nods his head. I squeeze him tight, and turn to Peeta,

"So what do we do now." He shrugs his shoulders,

"Honestly Katniss I don't know, I love you and I will do anything to prove that to you. I was a moron, and I take responsibility for kissing Madge, but I swear that..." I cut him off and press my lips against Peeta's, he kisses back with the same intensity. Suddenly he pulls back,

"Peeta what's wrong." He nudges at Alex, and I start laughing. "Oh um.." He starts laughing as well, and Alex joins in. Just the three of us together, is how the rest of our lives should, and will be. "Peeta," I whine obnoxiously and lay my head on his lap. He rolls his eyes which makes me smile.

"Yes Katniss."

"I'm tired," He lays down on the grass, and I lay beside him, with Alex in between. He falls asleep instantly, so I stare into Peeta's eyes. "Peeta."

"Yeah," he asks.

"I love you."

"I love you too Katniss," I grin, and with that I fall asleep in Peeta's arms.

**A/N So I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it on a happy note. Okay so sequel... Sigh I haven't actually decided yet, and I hate writting sequels, but I honestly don't have a plot for a sequel yet, but if I decide I will add in an authors note. Now it's Shout out time:)**

**Thanks to..**

**Mellark's Heart, smart8881, Nightlocksvictim, Y.O.L.O So do it right, chocolate- chip- cookie- monster, AngelsandTributes123, jada4669, and VikkiTayler for reviewing every, or a lot of chapters, and never flaming :)**

**Thanks to..**

**Mockingjay Rue for reviewing every chapter as well, and giving me so much support on this story, it really helped motivate me!**

**Thanks to..**

**Smileshappy24 for being an amazing friend, I luv u gurl, and for reviewing almost every chapter. **

**And to the biggest Thanks goes to..**

**GirlOnFire99 Thank you so much for helping me on this story, being my best friend, and always reviewing.**

**And finally thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or put my story on alert.**

**Please review one last time, and tell me how you liked it. Lastly um I posted a new story earlier today, so please check it out, it's called Orphans, and it's also for the Hunger Games. Thnx :)**


	16. Author's note regarding sequel

**Heyyy Guys! DOn't you guys miss me :) I miss you, well except u GirlOnFire99, u sit with me at lunch so I see you daily :D So down to the point of this author's note, I will be posting a sequel (Looks away from the screen while writting that terrible word.) For all of you that don't know anything about me, I ABSOLUTLY DESPISE SEQUELS! Okay so some are good, but I hate it when author's take an incredible story, and trash it with a terrible sequel, but you wanted one so... The sequel will probably not be long, just a one or two shot, maybe longer but it depends... Also I don't know when I will have time to write it, so I will try to post it later this week, but no promises. Thnx guys:)**


	17. Please read!

**A/N Okay guys so here's the deal... Right now I feel terrible looking back on some reviews i recieved earlier in the story were mean, but there are always going to be haters. I can deal with flames but when you flst out insult me and say I need therapy you've clearly crossed the line. I check my stats and see that I have 10 more reviews i was thrilled then I read them. If you r going to to insult me like u did, be brave enough to show ur screen nane. Honestly I may be a socially repressed 13 year old, but quite honestly I will be a bitch if thats what it comes to. If you were the one that wrote those reviews, I hope u read this, you almost made me freaking cry :(. Also you ruined there being a sequel for the people who actually liked the story. Sorry guys but I don't want to write anymore of this story. Thnx for ruining my day people.**

**I'm sorry that you all had to read this but people are pissing me off today. Night guys:)**


	18. Dont u luv reading from an insane girl

Well it's been months but since I have absolutly no life I've decided to start obsessivly writing again:) But as I was reading this story over again three words came too mind... What The Fuck? The first few chapters weren't terrible persay, but they werenrt particularly good either. I also do take into consideration all the flames I had recived, and though I didnt agree with them at the time, I do agree that this story is kind of shit... Well now comes the point of this Authors Note... I'm going to redo the story. It will have the same inital plot, but less fucked up in the end/ middle. I promise the story will be up by 12 AM Eastern Time by Monday March 4. Just incase u r reading this later on thought I'd clarify... Well yeah, it will be up by tom. I don't have a name for the new story but keep checking my profile and it should be the first story listed it'll also be in bold at the top of my profile page. Sorry for my rambling but if you have title suggestions please let me know. Thanks, and I'm sorry about being a major bitch

LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47


	19. It's Up

Hey so the new story is up. It's called The Dangers of Friendship so please check it out... Thanks


End file.
